Issei Hyoudou (Solarverse)/Relationships
Despite being a person who is content with being left alone to his own devices, Issei has developed a few relationships throughout his life, both upon the planet Earth, and the Supernatural World. He has also unintentionally attracted the attention of most of the supernatural creatures, in part due to him being a God, and a possessor of Dragons. Family 'Sachiko and Mitsuru Hyoudou' Issei's_Parents.jpg Parents_of_the_Solar_God.jpg Parents.jpg Ise's_Parents.jpg Mr & Mrs. Hyoudou.jpg Mr Mrs Hyoudou.jpg The adoptive parents of Issei, who found him in the Grand Ise Shrine. Both Mitsuru and Sachiko deeply love and cherish their son, and Issei himself returns the same love towards his parents. Sachiko in particular is deeply affectionate towards her son, and is one of the few beings who understands Issei's nature. Despite this close bond however, Sachiko and Mitsuru are unaware of Issei's adventures within the world of the supernatural, with the latter preferring to keep it that way, so that they remain safe from danger. 'Leiko Hyoudou' LH2.jpg Leiko_Hyoudou.jpg|'Young Leiko' Cousin Leiko.jpg 3d5117db7fc46e330ac4154b5c9d390e.jpg Older_Cousin.jpg Leisure.jpg L Hyoudou.jpg The adoptive older cousin of Issei. Supportive and caring towards her younger cousin, Leiko is an extremely loving person, serving as the allusion to Issei’s humanity and morality, as well as being his voice of reason. She is a benevolent young woman who deeply adores her cousin, to the point of developing subtle but clear romantic feelings towards Issei, an observation the Great Red, Ophis and even Vali Lucifer point out. Great Red in particular notices Leiko's affection for Issei, and often accuses Leiko of having a 'cousin-complex', to which the latter vehemently denies. Despite that, Leiko often conceals these feelings towards her cousin, with Issei being the only one who is unaware of her feelings. In reciprocation, Issei is very protective of his cousin, which only strengthens Leiko's affectionate feelings towards him. Leiko can also be somewhat overprotective and worrisome in regard to uncertain situations, especially when Issei is involved. 'Little Sister' 7ff7747953.jpg IMG 1666.JPG 1st_Hyoudou_Child.jpg 2nd_Hyoudou_Child.jpg Little Sis.jpg Hyoudou Family.gif First Hyoudou Child - Purified.jpg IMG 2980.jpg IMG 2992.jpg The merged spiritual form of the deceased children lost by Mitsuru and Sachiko Hyoudou, making her the adoptive younger sister of Issei. Fueled by the grudges of the Hyoudou children, Little Sister manifests on Earth in order to antagonize Issei, due to the children's misguided belief that their parents replaced them with Issei. However, after Issei discovers who she is and why she came to Earth, he manages to successfully resolve their conflict. This allowed the child spirit to finally be put to rest, and pass on to the Third Heaven. As her personality is an amalgamation of the Hyoudou children, Little Sister harbors a complex relationship with Issei. She inherits the hateful and quick-tempered disposition from the First Child, while possessing a sweet and clingy nature around Issei, a personality that derives from the Second Child. Despite the differences in the children's traits, it is shown that they genuinely adore Issei. On Issei's side, he cares greatly for the Hyoudou children, and despite them antagonizing him, he still aimed to put their spirits to rest. 'Amaterasu' Amaterasu.jpg Goddess_of_the_Sun.jpg Ama-chan.jpg Sun.jpg Source_Progenitor.jpg Amaterasu_(Prime).jpg|'Amaterasu, in her prime.' The biological mother of Issei, and the Shinto Goddess of the Sun and the Universe. Due to the malevolent presence of Izanami-no-Mikoto's soul in Yomi, along with the dangers of the supernatural world, she sent the infant Issei to Earth, but watched over him as the personification of the Sun. When she and Issei meet for the first time in seventeen years, Issei is distraught at the sight of her, unable to comprehend why Amaterasu sent him to Earth. Despite this initial animosity, Issei eventually moves on from his anger, and comes to accept Amaterasu as his mother, much to the latter's great joy. Despite her status as a Goddess, Amaterasu is an extremely affectionate mother, and has been shown to gush and dote shamelessly on Issei, often referring to him as her 'Little Sun'. In reciprocation, Issei is often flustered and embarrassed by his mother's displays of affection, but nonetheless has the same love towards her, much like his relationship with Mitsuru and Sachiko Hyoudou. 'Izanami-no-Mikoto' Izanami2.jpg Grandma_Izanami.gif Release from Yomi.gif The Shinto Goddess of Creation and Death, and the grandmother of Issei. After being trapped in Yomi by her husband Izanagi, Izanami vowed to get her revenge on Izanagi by targeting his descendant; Issei Hyoudou. The Goddess then merged her consciousness with the Supernatural World, and began to subtly disrupt Issei's life. Despite Izanami's attempts to bring his life to ruins, Issei has only pity for the Shinto Goddess, as he is fully aware of her origins and how she came to be trapped in the Underworld. Conversely, Izanami, who was fueled by her animosity against Izanagi, along with her sanity deteriorating, wanted nothing more than to exact her revenge on her husband by hurting Issei. This battle between the two ended with Issei ejecting Izanami out of Yomi, fully purifying the Goddess from the essence of the Shinto Underworld. After she is purified, Izanami's former personality resurfaces, and her feelings towards Issei gradually changes to that of familial affection. She harbors gratitude towards Issei for setting her free, and begins to show genuine concern for his well-being after finding out about the battle between Issei and Amenominakanushi. 'Angels' 'Gabriel' Seraph_Gabriel.jpg Angel_Gabriel.jpg Much like Ophis and many of the other supernatural creatures, Gabriel was very much aware of Issei's existence and the moment of his birth. Upon sensing Issei's latent power, she referred to it as not only vast and overwhelming, but pristine as well. When she and Issei meet for the first time, Gabriel exhibited a deep amount of fondness for him, and thanked him for (inadvertently) preventing a second Great War when he defeated Kokabiel. Gabriel's affection for Issei deepens even more, with Irina Shidou stating that every time Gabriel began to think of something that reminded her of Issei, her wings would flicker on and off to black. 'Devils' 'Serafall Leviathan' Devil_Serafall.jpg Magic_Serafall.jpg Serafall is shown to be very fond of Issei, often referring to him as 'Ise-chan'. Though she had initially maintained a cautious judgement of Issei after seeing his battle against Riser Phenex, Serafall's opinion of him changed when she learned of his fight against Kokabiel. After hearing about what Kokabiel was planning to do, and what had happened to him, Serafall thanked Issei for (inadvertently) saving the lives of the Occult Research Club and the Student Council Club, and the Kuoh Academy school, despite Issei being unaware of Kokabiel's true motives. Later on, Serafall's affection for Issei continued to grow, to the point that she often kisses Issei on his cheek whenever they meet. 'Vali Lucifer' Vali.jpg Serious_Issei.jpg|'The Solar Dragon Emperor and The White Dragon Emperor'. Warrior_Rivals.jpg Rivals_and_Friends.jpg|'Rivals and Friends' Friends_and_Rivals.jpg IMG_1939.jpg IMG_1941.jpg IMG_1989.JPG|Three Dragons just hanging out. Issei_and_Vali_-_DxD_Hero.jpg IsseiandVali.jpg|Two Dragons Bickering Destined_Rivals.jpg IMG_2256.PNG Two Rivals, Now Friends.gif The Solar and Vanishing Dragon.jpg IMG_2393.JPG Rivalsmeetingup.jpg Ultimate Dragon Emperors.gif While Issei and Vali are the hosts of the Two Heavenly Dragons, the two share a friendly relationship. Although Vali seems to think of Issei as a rival and fellow Dragon, Issei considers Vali to be a close friend, a fact that sometimes puzzles the descendant of Lucifer. Nevertheless, Vali has been shown to reciprocate his own feelings of their friendship and doesn't hesitate to help his rival in troublesome situations. The two also share a deep mutual respect, and look out for each other without a second thought. Vali has also shown to be one of the few individuals who appears to find humor in Issei's naivete, as he nearly lost his composure and tried to suppress his chuckling during their encounter with Pluto. Vali has also shown a consistent desire to engage in battle with Issei, with the latter eagerly returning the same feeling. 'Sona Sitri' Sitri DxD.jpg Initially like Rias Gremory, Sona desired to claim Issei as a piece for her peerage, only to quickly discover that she was unable to use any of her Evil Pieces on him. After Issei's battle against Riser Phenex, Sona developed somewhat of a cautious disposition towards him, and as such, suggested that she and the rest of her peerage keep their distance. However, this changes once Issei reveals to her that he had no personal vendetta against her and the rest of the Devils. Over time, the relationship between the two gradually evolves to a cordial friendship. Issei has also shown genuine respect towards Sona for wanting to pursue her dreams. On occasion, Sona has demonstrated a subtle but friendly affection towards Issei. 'Genshirou Saji' Similar to his relationship with Vali, Issei considers Saji to be one of his closest friends. In fact, Saji was the first person to become Issei's friend, with the former's presence being one of the few reasons for the latter's belief that not all Devils were the same. Though he greatly values Issei as his best friend, Saji has nonetheless become somewhat exasperated with the former, due to many dysfunctional events that surround the Solar God. As a sign of their friendship, Saji refers to Issei as "Newby", due to the latter (at the time) arriving to Kuoh Academy for the first time as a new student. 'Hero Faction' 'Cao Cao' Cao_Cao_DxD.jpg C-a-o-C-a-o.jpg Cao-Cao.jpg Cao Cao - DxD Hero.jpg Cao Cao and Issei initially start off with a somewhat antagonistic relationship, at least on the former's side, with Issei's side being more curious yet impersonal. These first impressions were due to Cao Cao being summoned by Hades, the God of the Dead, in order to challenge Issei. The two encounter each other again, moments after Issei's battle against the Lord of Heaven Indra. Despite knowing the Hero Faction's involvement with Indra's plans and the terrible events that occured, Issei chose to let them go and evade the destruction of Svargam, showing that he holds no ill-will towards Cao Cao. They meet again in Hades' Realm, the Depths of Hell, after Issei was released from the Supernatural World's consciousness. During this interaction, Cao Cao displayed a more affable, if not snarky disposition towards Issei, and was prone to subjecting himself to idle conversation and inane arguments with him. Cao Cao admitted that after everything he and Issei had been through together, he considered him to be a friend, though it was said in jest more than anything. He also showed frustration at Issei's inability to comprehend well-known phrases, and his varying lapses of common sense. Nevertheless, Cao Cao harbors a degree of respect for Issei, well aware of his power and what he is capable of, and even mused to himself that he was lucky and somewhat surprised that Issei didn't view him as an enemy. 'Dragons' 'Ddraig' Red_Dragon.jpg The_Red_Dragon_Emperors.gif IMG_4747.jpg The Red Dragon Emperor that is sealed inside the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi. He and Issei initially share a teacher-mentor relationship, which later on evolves into a mutual camaraderie. The two get along fairly well, with Ddraig at times adopting a rather snarky attitude, often making sarcastic remarks towards his host's daily lifestyle. The Red Dragon Emperor is also shown to respect Issei for his determination, and his desire to protect the ones he loves. Ddraig is also one of the few Dragons who is affiliated closely with Amaterasu, as she was the one who sealed him in the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi. 'Yamata-no-Orochi' YNO.jpg Orochi-chan.jpg Yamata-chan.jpg The Yamata-no-Orochi, or rather the portion of the original's soul, is the Dragon that is sealed inside the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi. It was initially an enemy to Issei, as a result of its instability from being sealed in the Kusanagi sword. When it meets Issei in his inner world for the first time during the latter's battle with Susanoo-no-Mikoto, it attacks him in a blind rage. However, after its memories of its hatred for Susanoo resurfaces, it assists Issei in defeating the storm God. After the battle, the Yamata-no-Orochi affiliates itself with Issei, and takes a liking to the Solar God. Due to being a Dragon that has snake-like characteristics, the Yamata-no-Orochi often displays affection for Issei by licking his cheek. On Issei's part, he affectionately refers to the Dragon as "Orochi-chan". 'Ophis the Ouroboros Dragon' Ophis.jpg Ouroboros.gif IMG 2257.PNG Her Mate.gif The Nothingness and Her Light.gif Ophis_-_DxD_Hero.jpg 01d964fe8c874a92a81f6072183e04061367a58a_hq.jpg|Adult Form Ophis_with_blank_background_.jpg|Casually dressed At the moment of Issei's birth, Ophis was one of the first beings to sense him. At the age of six, Issei was encountered by Ophis, who proceeded to mark the child as her mate. Approximately eleven years later, Ophis comes in contact with Issei once again, and the two gradually start a relationship deepens into one of genuine love and deep affection. Perhaps due to her draconic nature, along with her being an aspect of ∞', Ophis harbors possessive feelings over Issei, but is nonetheless doting of him, often referring to him as "''My Issei", or "My Foolish Little Mate". She refers to Issei as the one who exists to burst within the Nothingness of Infinity, and to completely surpass the trenches of Nothingness. Ophis has also stated that her true desire is to claim Issei within the boundless depths of infinity. '''Great Red, the True Red Dragon God Emperor Brother-Red.jpg Great_Red_(Human_Form).jpg|'Human Form' Girly-Red.jpg|"Girly-Red" The relationship between Great Red and Issei can best be described as a bond akin to a brotherly friendship, with the former taking the role of a mischievous yet gruff older brother. When Ophis brought Issei to meet Great Red in the Dimensional Gap, the two immediately got along, much to Ophis' dismay. Even as 'Girly-Red' (Great Red in female form), the two's sibling-like relationship hardly deviates from what it normally is. Issei has also been somewhat of an influence on Great Red, as the latter's usual boisterous and delinquent personality has marginally mellowed down to a mischievous demeanor. During Issei's free time, he often partakes in motorcycle riding with Great Red, with the former having to make sure the Apocalypse Dragon doesn't cause any trouble. 'Tannin' Tannin served as a brief mentor to Issei after Azazel made a personal request for the Dragon King to train Issei into composing himself in battle. The two are shown to have no trouble getting along, with Tannin acknowledging Issei's strength and determination while the former put the latter through twenty days of grueling training sessions. On Issei's side, he deeply respects Tannin, and was honored to be trained by a Dragon King. 'The Kotoamatsukami' 'Amenominakanushi' File:G-L_-_Anti-Spiral.jpg File:Archenemies.gif Battle of Gods.gif|Kanushi: Time to die!|Issei: *Growls* Abstract Ameno and Issei talking.png|Abstract Ameno and Issei talking Ameno True Form.png The first Kami and the progenitor of the Shinto Faction. Out of all the beings Issei has encountered, Amenominakanushi is without a doubt the greatest antagonistic force, and the one who Issei would come to regard as his arch-enemy. He and Issei harbor a strong hatred towards one another, with both of them finding the other mutually contemptible. After Issei freed Izanami-no-Mikoto's spirit from Yomi, Amenominakanushi manifested for the first time in over millennia, and made a declaration to punish Issei for what he did. During this encounter, Amenominakanushi belittled Issei, and constantly underestimated him. He even went so far as to make subtle threats towards him, Amaterasu, and even his family on Earth in order to punish Issei further. Amenominakanushi then destroyed the Sun, which not only heavily weakened the solar deities along with Issei, but also slowly affected the Earth and its people. The two's mutual contempt for each other would eventually lead to them battling, which then lead to Amenominakanushi attempting to destroy Issei by sending him into a black hole. Though the attempt failed, Issei's hatred for Amenominakanushi grew to its absolute peak, while the Shinto Kami's opinion of Issei heightened from fearful paranoia to absolute loathing. The main duality between the two archenemies is their intelligence - While Issei is naive, lacks understanding on the commonly used complex phrases, lacks social skills, and doesn't think ahead of things, he is a great combat strategist and can think of very clever strategies to catch his enemies off guard. Amenominakanushi on the other hand, while not possessing the fast-thinking of Issei, has tremendous levels of social skills, can manipulate others for his own benefits, can discourage them and he prefers planning ahead before doing anything. After ending their ongoing conflict, Issei slowly begins to feel paranoid. Every night he begins to recall the images of Leiko, Amaterasu, Izanami and Ophis, sent to haunt him by Amenominakanushi, in their very first clash. He even had visions of their potential deaths, which stirred further instability within him. After experiencing a horrific nightmare (created by Infamous Blue), in which every one of his friends and family were murdered by a human-faced Amenominakanushi, Issei 'personally' meets with the Kami, not knowing it is just a visage created by Infamous Blue to test how mentally strong he is. He and the abstract image of the First Kami bicker for a short while, before tensions begin to calm down after the latter expresses some words of wisdom. After learning that the Kami has two sons, one biological and the other adopted, Issei even feels slightly sympathetic, though still bears hatred for him, as something like that isn't even close to excusing his malevolent actions. Eventually however, as abstract!Ameno and Solar!Issei converse further, the latter to some extent, casts off his burning contempt for the First Kami. No longer desiring his suffering, what Issei wants the most now, is for the real Amenominakanushi to be neutralized or incapable of harming any of his friends and family members. 'Kami-Musubi' Kamimusubi.jpg KM.jpg Kami-Musubi.jpg Although he has not interacted with Kami-Musubi enough to establish any type of deep connection or relationship, Issei nonetheless considers the Divine Creator to be a part of his family. As such, he affectionately refers to her as "Grandma Musubi". On Kami-Musubi's part, she refers to Issei as a "small, feeble little star", though it is difficult to tell if the title is Kami-Musubi's way of expressing mockery or faint affection towards him. 'Takami-Musubi' IMG 1924.jpg Takami-musubi The Creator.jpg Grandmother Taka.jpg Much like his relationship with Kami-Musubi, Issei's interactions with Takami-Musubi have not been frequent enough to form a profound connection. However, he affectionately refers to Takami-Musubi as "Grandma Takami", showing that he still considers her family. As of now, Takami-Musubi's feelings and thoughts towards Issei are somewhat ambiguous at best, though given that she responds to Issei's familial title for her, it can be said that at the very least, she does not mind Issei's presence. 'God from the Bible' God_from_the_Bible.jpg Though their interactions have been brief and rare, Issei and the spirit of the Biblical God show respect and friendliness towards one another. They have a relationship that borders on one between a temporary mentor-student bond. Issei is shown to have great respect towards the God from the Bible, with the latter carrying a semblance of acknowledgement for the former as well. During the battle between Team DxD and Rizevim's army along with the Trihexa, it was the God from the Bible who assisted Issei in purifying the Trihexa's malevolent nature. After the battle, God's spirit presumably disappeared, but continued to have an blessing influence on Issei despite not being present with him. This influence manifested itself when Cao Cao attempted to stab Issei with the True Longinus, only for the latter to remain unaffected by the spear. This is due to the True Longinus, according to Cao Cao, carrying the "will" of the God from the Bible. 'The Supernatural World' Supernatural World - Genius Loci.jpg 1st Incarnate.jpg|"Sekai", the Supernatural World's first incarnation Suu smiling.jpg|"Suu", the Supernatural World's second and final incarnation IMG_3657.jpg Suu - Second Picture.jpg Sanity_Restored.jpg Preparation.jpg World's Jealousy.gif SxI.gif A World and her Visitor.gif|Issei: Oh no...|Suu: Oh yes! Trap.gif SxI2.gif Suu manifesting.gif Visitor and his Home.gif Dreaming.gif Visiting Suu.gif Woman Shaped World.gif Heart To World.gif Mind-Link.gif|'"Suu"' projecting herself in Issei's mind. Visitor-dear.gif Transition between Incarnations.gif|'Two Incarnations, One World' The relationship between Issei and the Supernatural World can best be described as a living world who wants its 'Visitor', a.k.a. Issei, to stay, ideally forever. When the Supernatural World becomes sentient, it manifests itself in the form of a mature human woman, and shortly thereafter, wastes no time in trapping Issei within the depths of her own consciousness. Upon meeting the female incarnation of the Supernatural World, Issei is immediately fraught with anxiety, not knowing how to deal with her lascivious behavior towards him. Despite this obsessive behavior, it is eventually revealed that the one thing the Supernatural World truly desires the most, is for Issei to acknowledge her as his home. Later on, the two slowly but successfully come to an understanding, and Issei begins to gradually accept the sentient world as his home. As a testament to the new dynamic in their relationship, Issei starts to refer to the Supernatural World as "Suu", an act that continues to utterly delight the world. While Issei is still wary of the Supernatural World, he nevertheless demonstrates genuine care and concern for its well-being, often taking time to reassure the world that he will always protect it and the Earth. The female incarnation of the Supernatural World is deeply obsessed and genuinely in love with Issei, and while she maintains her desire of wanting to lock him away forever within the boundaries of her true form, she has yet to act upon those impulses. Category:WarriorMan199456 Category:Relationships Category:Fanon Terminology Category:Solarverse